The New Teacher
by Catgirl1994
Summary: Ayame Hana is the new teacher at True Cross Academy... need to say more? M because Mephisto is Mephisto...
1. Back to Japan

**Okay... so I went to upload this file and apparently everything on my hard drive was gone... had a mini heart attack... Turns out, there was a problem with the USB and all I had to do was to disconnect and the connect it back to the computer... But now the problem's fixed... Oh, Jashin!**

**Anyway...**

**Minna-san, Catgirl is back and she has treats for you. Here is the first chapter for all of you! And I'm uploading the next one right now 3**

**I hope you enjoy the improvments on the story. If I have any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me.**

**If there's anything you like or don't like I will do my best to deal with it.**

**May Jashin bless you all 3**

You know… That was exactly the reason I didn't like trips in Japan. There's too much traffic, too much noise, too much heat …And I don't care if it's at the end of August. It's way too hot here. If it was in my hand, I wouldn't had come here. It's not like I completely hate it; but it's really different from America in which I spent the last two years. Quite happily I must add.

My name is Ayame Hana , which in English translates to Iris Flower. So here I was, a delicate flower which had just come from dear America to Japan, already withered from the immense heat that was going through every fiber of my body.

I had just finished my studies on the Medicine for Exorcists. America had special places for stuff like this. It's not like other countries don't have any, but it's far better there. My dream was to stay in America, never be bothered by the Chancellors -unless it was to be promoted - and live my life there.

And now I was in Japan in the middle of True Cross Town trying to find my new house that I rented. I've been called one week ago by Mephisto Pheles to teach to his Academy. So, my America-forever, dream was shuttered.

Why didn't I decline the proposal? Simple. I had no money. To live in America at least, and live the life I wanted. So, my only choice was to work for that good-for-nothing-clown Mephisto.

Rumors about Mephisto's stubbornness, laziness and general inclination of ignoring rules were going around the True Cross Order for years now. It was inevitable that I had heard all of the things that he'd be doing. None of them surprised me really. He was a demon after all.

I had met him in person once two months ago when I was promoted to an Upper second class by Shiro. Fujimoto Shiro. He's the Paladin… _Was_ the Paladin…

I was informed by Mephisto about his death when he called me again two days ago. Shiro was my closest friend. We had met under very difficult –for me at least- circumstances and he was like a father to me.

I couldn't believe he was dead.

Biting my lip, I checked the map one more time before continuing on my quest to find the house. I was trying to focus on the different buildings I was seeing, but the image of Shiro kept popping in my head.

Shiro had changed my life. I used to be a lonely child. I was beaten every now and then by my school bullies or my father. My drunk father .The reason? Demons. They were around me. All the time. They didn't' care if I was alone or not. They were messing with me. It was really difficult to ignore them. And when I didn't, when I dared to be distracted, my father thought that I was acting like a psycho again and punished me. After a while, I started to believe I was getting mad.

Shiro found me one day and explained the whole thing to me. He took care of my wounds. And then I started to realize I was normal, well, as normal as someone who can see demons can be. And then he said those words that meant to change my life forever…

"Would you like me to train you?"

And I agreed. Not immediately. I was confused about the whole stuff. But I said yes at the end. He gave me the option of changing my life for the best. And thank God, I was clever enough to take it.

And then it all started. While I was lying to my parents that I was with my friends, I was going to Shiro's place and train. In a week the small demons didn't even dare to come near me ,and in a month I had learn to take care of them with the help of the Bible and some holy water.

I was happy. For the first time in my life. No demons meant no more misery. My life changed.

After some time I had friends and I was 'normal' again. I didn't hear to any "here comes the psycho girl" anymore.

But there was one more thing that hasn't changed … my father. My mother was already in a depressed state already. My dad, once he realized he had no reason to beat me up he turned to my mother with excuses that made no sense.

To make a long story short, one day he killed himself. He fell from a building, while being in a drunken state when I was twelve. But not before he injured mom. She was taken to the hospital the same night. Shiro visited her and it made me happy. He was coming to my house as much as he could to help me out and though he proposed for me to move in with him, I refused.

I guess I believed that if I left my house I would cut everyone and more importantly, my mom, out of my life. I guess fate didn't like that. After I put her at the hospital, my mother died a couple of years later. But she died with a smile on her face. Her last words where "I always believed you".

I believed her words. She always loved me. And I know she believed me. I was sure. So, being at the age of fifteen I moved with Shiro officially and he welcomed me as always. He took care of me and tutored me for two years. I met Shura there and soon became best friends with her. She was always cheerful and a bit flamboyant when it came to… certain areas. But she was a very nice person and even after all these years, I longed to see again.

When I became eighteen I left him and Shura and traveled around the world to earn money and further my knowledge. But not before promising we would meet again. I promise I didn't keep. To one of them at least…

I was twenty now and I was back where I started… Japan. Can't say I didn't miss it. But the feeling's bittersweet... It has changed since last time. It was really difficult to navigate myself through the many roads of the city.

But finally, after two hours…

"There it is!" I screamed happily at the view of a beautiful white house with a small garden. I run towards it, barely noticing the people that started looking at me weirdly. But I didn't care. I was exhausted and hungry and I needed some sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. A call from Mephisto

**Here's -as promised- the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I love you all!**

I sighed and looked around me. I was done with the luggage. Not that I had too much stuff to begin with, but now, everything was ready. My new house was officially ready. I looked disappointed at the empty drawers in the kitchen. Sure, I had some shopping to do but except that, it was ready.

The house I rented had four rooms in total: Bedroom, living-room, bathroom and a small kitchen. Nothing special, but I liked it. And the rent wasn't too much. I couldn't really afford anything above that price. I was relieved that at least I had a job and I could live like a normal human being.

I sighed with content and let my body fall to the nearest chair and I could only think of one thing. *Everything _is_officially perfect*.

Suddenly,I heard my cell phone ring, breaking the pleasurable silence that had lasted for almost three seconds. Curious I looked at the screen.

I growled. "Correction; _was!_"

I picked it up…

"Mephisto-san." I greeted.

"Hello Ayame-san~" He said happy as ever. "How are you? Or to be more specific … where are you?~"

"At my new house." I replied. "I arrived two hours ago."

"That is such great news, Ayame-chan!~"

I glared daggers at the cell phone … chan? How old does he think I am? Five?

"Mephisto-san, do you know how old I am?" I asked, though I was sure he knew.

"Remind me~"

"I'm twenty, damn it! I'm not five, don't call me Ayame-chan…"

He purred happily. "Sorry, but you sound so cute from the phone~"

My eye twitched. "Tempt me once more and I'll close the phone to your face…"

"Okay, okay ,calm down~" he said giggling "I just called to make sure you arrived safely~"

"Well, obviously I have ,anything else?"

"I would be extremely happy if you would give me your address~"

I looked at the phone questioningly and then put it back to my ear "Why would you want my address, Mephisto-san?"

*So as to harass me anytime you can?* I thought and waited for his reply.

"I wanted to come pick you up and give you a tour around True Cross Academy … You have to get used to your new environment~"

*Make sense* I thought shaking my head.

I sighed and told him my address.

"Tomorrow at ten o' clock then?~"

"Okay I guess…"

"All right then~" Mephisto replied as happy as ever. "See you tomorrow Ayame-san~"

"Bye Mephisto-san."

I hung up and dropped my phone to the small table next to me. Sighing, my mind began thinking of what could go wrong tomorrow. I had to be ready for anything. No one can be sure what one can expect from that clown. I was warned to be cautious of him and that's exactly what I would do.

**That's it for now... I'll probably upload the next two chapters next week. As I have some work until Monday. Did you like it better than the previous ones?**

**Please tell me in the reviews!**

**Hail Jashin!**


	3. Welcome to True Cross Academy

**Here as I promised the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

I sighed looking at my watch, for what I thought was the twelfth time. I had woken up just an hour ago and I was waiting for that annoying clown to come and pick me up. He should be here in any minute, for his own good. I looked at my watch again "In just a minute it will be ten…" I wasn't sure why I was looking at my watch so often. Maybe, because I wanted him to be late so I could have an excuse and kick the shit out of him…

Back in the quarters everyone -and by everyone I mean my boss- said the worst about Mephisto. And though I met him only a couple of times, I could see why… He was arrogant, selfish and ignored all rules. Perfect attributes for a demon.

I suddenly heard the sound of spinning wheels and was dragged out of my trace of thought… With the corner of my eye I saw a blur approaching with tremendous speed and by instinct I threw myself at the side to escape from the car's range. Tripping and falling down in the process. The good thing was that I was alive. But boy, was I pissed.

I growled and glared at the car ready to yell at the moron who almost drove over me and my eyes widened. It wasn't just any car. It was a limo, a huge fricking limo; and a pink one on top of that. Suddenly the door of the limo in front of me burst open and I saw a happy looking Mephisto, stepping outside and inhaling deeply.

He looked exactly as I remembered: Tall and slim, with his dark purple hair and beard, emerald eyes, pointed teeth and pointed ears. He was dressed in white, with his big, and also white hat with pink and purple around its base. His tie, pink with white dots, purple gloves, jester-style pants and pointed shoes… no boots… I have no idea what to call these things really. But yeah ,he looked ,exactly the same.

"Such a wonderful morning! Don't you agree Ayame-chan?~"

I sweatdropped…

"What the hell do you think you are doing you idiot?" I yelled frustrated, pointing a finger at him.

He shrugged while the smile never left his face "But Ayame-chan, you have such good reflexes~"

"That does not give you the right to try and kill me!"

He just offered his gloved hand for me. I took it after giving him a glare and I was guided into the limo.

But before I stepped inside I remembered something. I turned my head to him, smiling sweetly, "Oh and Mephisto-san?~"

"Yes my dear? ~" he replied happily.

"Don't call me Ayame-chan everagain!" I shouted pointing a finger at his face.

Then I went inside his limo sitting near a window and waiting for him.

I sneered. That good-for-nothing idiot! Just how many times would I have to remind him not to use '–chan' after my name? It makes me sound like a five year old. On top of that even he has to recognize my status, even if I'm a lower rank than he is. I've been working my ass of these past years to get stronger and get some appreciation from goons like him that thought I wasn't good enough. I made a mental note to remind him of my recent promotion and have him show some … well… respect. Not that I needed anyone being really official with me, but I won't stand for this!

And when I saw him stepping inside I expected him to be a little serious or something. Seems I expected too much. Mephisto was laughing his ass off.

I glared at him "You are so carefree"

He looked at me questioningly and wiped off some tears that has escaped his eyes. The limo started moving.

I looked at the other way. "You are such a child sometimes."

"What's so bad with that? You have to learn and relax Ayame-ch…"

I turned my head to his directions and glared daggers at him, causing him to raise his hands up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ayame-san~"

Mephisto was always like this. Always lacking respect for any human being, even if that was the Paladin or the Vatican itself. He was always mocking everyone and would always do his own thing. I could never understand what that guy was thinking…

"I may not be as high ranked as you…" I said looking at him, "…but as a fellow exorcist I believe I deserve some respect. Or there is no such word in your vocabulary?"

He looked at me putting his hand on his cheek lazily.

"Besides, as I said yesterday I'm twenty! Oh and did I mention I was recently promoted to an Upper second class?" I crossed my hands "Don't treat me like a child, because I'm not!"

He looked at me, with the same bored expression "No ,you are definitely not a child anymore."

I rolled my eyes. *Thank God, he got that.*

"You are way too uptight Ayame-san~"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at his direction.

Probably sensing I was about to have a go at him he added: "All I am saying is that you should relax once in a while."

"I am fine Mephisto-san; I don't need your concern."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. Mephisto looked outside the window. "Ah, we are here~:

When the limo stopped and he went outside and before I knew it, he was at my side of the door, opening it for me with a swift motion.

I thanked him and I stepped outside looking socked at the sight, before me.

Mephisto using his index finger, lifted his hat up.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy~"


	4. Tour and Preparations

A couple of weeks have passed since I saw the True Cross Academy for the first time. During that time Mephisto was my private guide, something he seemed to find really amusing. He never hesitated to tease me and make me feel like a child by patting my head when I didn't understand something.

I was really amazed at how the different keys worked and I was really looking forward into the classes starting. Mephisto was always dropping hints for a big surprise about my new class. Well, I would had two high school classes and one for the cram school. I loved teaching about exorcism and I couldn't help but wonder about this new surprise.

The True Cross Academy was for _really_ rich people. I wasn't one of them… If I was, I would had run back to dear America before Mephisto could do anything about it. Each of the Academy's rooms was as big as the house I rented. The cafeteria was as big as the baseball court we had in my old town, I swear to God… And don't make me start on the prices of the foods. It was ridiculous. With my current money I wouldn't be able to afford eating there more than once. Those rich bastards…

Anyway, Mephisto seemed to be quite proud of his school and he was used to remarks like: "Wow", "amazing" and "my God!" and he seemed to appreciate them. And though I didn't want him to think I was utterly impressed by the size and magnificence of his school, I couldn't help but utter some, if not all of the above remarks.

When we went outside to the garden, he gave me a bronze key and he said that I would use to enter the cram school. Before I could ask where I was supposed to use that he turned away from and said " I will see you at the school's ceremony, my dear~" and then he jumped down a wall.

I shrieked in surprise and run to the edge to see where the clown was but he was nowhere to be found. Sighing in defeat I decided to ignore the fact that he just abandoned me and focus on something more important. The fact that I had no idea how to exit this place, which was like a frickin' maze. The last straw however, was when I finally found the exit –half an hour later- and I finally reached the place where his limo was supposed to be. And guess what! The limo wasn't there either.

I cursed that bloody excuse of a demon and decided to take a bus back home. The ride was fast enough, but the limo had been way more comfortable and cool.

So, as I said in the beginning a couple of weeks had passed since I saw True Cross Academy or Mephisto. I was busy preparing for my lessons and at the same time bought a lot of material that would help me with my own studies as well.

The ceremony was tomorrow. And that also signaled the start of cram school for exorcists. I had be reading Dr. Alreih's _Ghouls of the Night _for hours now and I was taking notes of many interesting facts that I could teach my new students. The first years, or as the exorcist ranks go: 'Pages', would have me twice each week. Once for _Theoretical Demon Training,_ which was recommended for first years in Exorcism. The second time I would teach them about Medicine in _Basic Medicine._ I may had not mention this before but I am a Doctor and a Tamer. Though, I believe I am better at the latter.

Looking at the clock a yawn escaped my lips. It was half past eleven already? I sighed. I was used at staying up late, hell, I had pulled many all-nighters in the past. But the past few days were way too busy and I felt way too tired. On top of that, I would have to get up early tomorrow. So I decided to sleep.

I put on my night dress and reached my bed. I was ready to fell asleep when my cell-phone rang.

"Shit!" I cursed while trying to reach it without going the trouble of standing up. I answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I said half asleep.

"Did I woke you up Ayame-san?~"

I growled in annoyance. "Mephisto-san, I was ready to go to sleep. What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry Ayame-san ,but I figured you would have many things to do so I called you, thinking you were awake~"

"Well, I'm listening now, so tell me…" I yawned.

"I just wanted to ask you to come by my office tomorrow after the ceremony so you could meet the other staff~" he said in the same tone.

"And that was something you couldn't have called for, let's see, three hours ago?"

"I completely forgot. I had a lot to do Ayame-san~"

"I see" I said feeling my eyes closing and slapping my face I slightly woke up. "Fine, I'll come!"

"You are such a nice person~"

"I know." I growled "Now, let me go to sleep"

"Goodnight, Ayame-san~"

"Goodnight ,Mephisto-san."

I hang up and I snuggled against my pillow.

**Next chapter will be ulpoaded probably next week. But I would appreciate reviews as they help me get a grasp on what you want... So Minna-san until next week! Love you all!**

**Hail Jashin!**


	5. The Ceremony

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**Here is another update. I'm really happy I'm seeing you are enjoying the story so far. If it wasn't too much trouble, I would love to have more reviews from you 3**

**On with the story...**

When I arrived at the Ceremony area the other day, the high school kids had already began sitting down next to each other. I took a seat on the back of the room next to a guy who informed me that he was a teacher. He wore the teacher's black uniform and had an eyepatch that covered a bit his frown. Though not entirely. And though his appearance weirded me out, I sat next to him. I looked around in hope to see Mephisto as he was the only one I knew. My tries though were fruitless as he was nowhere to be seen.

The ceremony proceeded smoothly as representatives from each year gave a small speech. There was a very slim girl from the third year's, a short boy for represented the second years and a tall boy that wore glasses for the firsts years. The latter looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't exactly see him well as I was sitting far in the back. After the ceremony ended, I rushed to the principal's office. I knocked on the door prepared to inform Mephisto of the schedule I had prepared for the students. I would surprise him with the new books I would suggest and I would catch him off guard, making him admit that I was indeed more than capable for this position and earn some respect.

When I stepped inside his office however, I was the one that was caught completely off guard.

"You are kidding me, right?" I whispered to myself, seeing Mephisto sitting comfortably on his chair with a bored expression on his face, while eating with a pair chopsticks from a plastic can filled with what seemed to be noodles.

Skipping my first shock, I regained my composure and pointed a finger at him. "Are you kidding me or something? Or do you like playing stupid?" I started yelling and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "How can the headmaster of the wealthiest Academy in Japan, eat junk food?"

"But Ayame-san, I like it; it's Miso Soup…"

I felt my eye twitching *He has to be mocking me* I thought *I know he is an idiot but that goes too far!*

I sighed, while grabbing the bridge of my noise trying to calm down. *Mephisto you are a total disappointment to the Honorary Knight's name…*

"Anyway," he said while grabbing a pink napkin next to him and wiped his mouth with it. "As I said yesterday, I wanted you to meet the rest of the staff. Also, as you are new as a teacher I think it would be wise to discuss the schedule you are going to follow.

Agreeing, I sat on a purple chair, opposite to him and waited for him to start. We talked for a couple of minutes and I told him of the books I read and recommended for the lectures. Luckily, he agreed with most of what I suggested and made some mild moderations that I really did not mind. All the time I was talking to him I was surprised of how serious his expression was. Totally different from the Mephisto I knew. He didn't tease and he wasn't out of subject.

"So Ayame-san~" he said when I was finished. "Are you satisfied with your house?~"

"Y-Yes" I said with his question that caught me off guard. "The house is big enough for me and in good condition. It's very pretty."

"I see~" He looked at me slyly "So you wouldn't consider to stay in one of our dorms, would you?~"

I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"For free, of course~"

"Huh?" I wasn't sure what he wanted from me and he wasn't the kind of a man that is generous when it comes to other people. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, at all Ayame-san~", he shrugged. "I just thought it would be much more convenient for you to stay somewhere, nearer the Academy. The keys for the dorms are like those for the Cram school, so you won't waste any time in traffic. And we have many spare rooms for such occasions~"

Before I had the chance to reply at this weird proposal, someone knocked on the door and a couple of people came in. Most of them were older than I was and I recognized the guy with the eye patch that I was sitting next to, during the ceremony.

While Mephisto welcomed them and made the introductions, my eyes fell on the boy I saw during the ceremony .He wore a black coat, a white shirt and his tie had black, red and white stripes, the suit the boys wore in the Academy.

I smiled at them and stood up. The guy with the eye patch was Neuhaus Igor, a Tamer. And the young boy was…

"Yukio?" I asked as I suddenly realized that I indeed knew this person.

Yukio smiled at me, "We meet again, Ayame-san"

I giggled putting a hand behind my head, "Yeah, it's been like two years hasn't it?"

Igor turned to Mephisto "If that's all, can I leave? Some demons are going berserk downtown and I am supposed to be there."

"Oh yeah. Of course~" Mephisto said, happy as always.

With that Igor left. The other lecturers excused themselves after that and left too. It was just me, Mephisto and Yukio.

The boy smiled at me. "I really wasn't expecting to see you. Sir Pheles had mentioned a new teacher, but I never thought it would be you. And I heard you were promoted too. Congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you." I said and I felt my cheeks getting warm. Yukio, though the young of his age, always acted very mature and I liked that.

"Huh, I didn't know you two were close…" I heard Mephisto saying.

"Sir Pheles, can I show Miss Hana to her new class, if that's alright with you?" Yukio asked.

"Sure, sure. Go ahead." Mephisto said and shooed us out of the room.

"Well then, let's go. We have a lot to talk about too." Yukio said smiling at me and headed for the door. I excused myself and I followed after him. Before I stepped outside the office I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh and Ayame-san?~" I turned to see Mephisto looking at me.

"Yes, Mephisto…?"

"Please think about my offer. It will be easier for you and… if you decide to stay you'll be closer to Yukio-san and you'll have more time to~…" Mephisto looked at me slyly, his smile revealing his pointed teeth, "_talk~_"

I felt my face getting hot with that implication and I felt very irritated. "With all due respect… Are you an idiot? We are just friends."

He pretended to be shocked. "Oh?~ So nothing happens between you two?"

"Of course not… But even if it did, what do _you _care?"

He raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his cheek. "Just curious~"

I sneered and walked outside while muttering angrily, "weird clown!"

**Alright everyone... Wait for the next update next week.**

**And for the people who read the old version: The Next Chapter -Chapter 6- is a totally new one! So be sure to check it out. It contains Yukio and Ayame's ...catching up...**

**Oh and because I love you all so much... Chapter 7 "Change of Heart" is totally new too and it contains some Mephisto and Ayame time.**

**I remebered the old version where the sixth Chapter "Tired", Mephisto and Ayame shared a moment and everyone pointed out that it was way too quick. And I agree. So, I'm including some extra chapters before that happens.**

**Ideas on the progression of the story and corrections in vocabulary and grammar are always well received.**

**Have fun till next week everyone!**


	6. Catching Up

**Hey Minna-san! **

**Catgirl here! I'm really enjoying the rewriting of the story and I hope you enjoy reading it ^_^**

**I try to update once a week but I'm constantly working on most of the chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter. :)**

"So, that's what you've been up to..." Yukio concluded while adding some sugar in his coffee.

"Yeah, I've been to America mostly. Training. I was promoted twice in the last one and a half year."

"That's impressive! I'm really proud of you." He smiled at me and the sighed. "I just wish Rin would study half as much as you are…"

"I understand how you feel…" I replied. "But, it's not in Rin's character-"

"…and he picks fights easily. He comes back with scratches and bruises all the time and I have to treat them."

"You know how hot-headed he is."

"That, I know. He was always like this. I'm not sure what to do with him…"

Yukio paused for a second and took a sip of his coffee. I looked at the cafeteria which was quiet at this time of the day. Most of the students were in their classrooms and the teachers who were on a break could relax here. It was two weeks since the Academic year started and everything was going smoothly. Yukio and I were usually drinking a coffee –we would buy from a vending machine because the prices in the cafeteria were outrageous- while catching up. It was two years since we last saw each other and I can safely say, I missed him. Both him and Rin.

I saw Rin on my first class with him. I guess him and Yukio were the surprises Mephisto was talking about. Rin had started attending the cram school for exorcists under the principal's watchful eye.

The clown had informed me of a very intense fight the two brothers had, resulting into Rin somewhat losing control of his blue flames, to Yukio almost shooting him and to the classroom being a mess as many demons had entered as they were attracted to the boy's flames…

My first lesson with Rin's class – numbered 1106- went smoothly. Well, for the most part. Rin was so excited to see me he totally forgot I was his teacher and he started asking a lot of questions that a student shouldn't really be asking his teacher. I had to yell at him to calm down. Though, when most of the students -excluding Rin of course- were reading from their textbooks and were writing down notes, I gave subtly a piece of paper to the boy so we could meet up later. He was even happier after that.

However, after he was done being excited he started sleeping in the middle of the class and I yelled at him to wake up. The rest of the kids were alright and I liked them.

I haven't heard from Mephisto much, though. Not that I wanted to see him, but he always knew how to lighten the mood… or make me feel really miserable about myself…

"Are you alright, Ayame?" Yukio asked concerned.

I looked at him. "Yeah, fine."

"You look tired!"

I sighed. "I am kind of tired. The exam period is coming up soon and I'm warming up the students with quizzes that I have to prepare before-hand. On top of that, I have to correct all the homework I give them. And to top it all, my house is half an hour away from the Academy."

Yukio smiled sympathetically. "I know what you mean. And you have three classes to teach if I am not mistaken. So, that must be really tiring."

"I'm also trying to train so I can get promoted again."

"Ayame…" he looked at me worried. "Listen, I have no idea why you want to be promoted so badly, but you really have to take a break once in a while."

"I know, I know… It's just I have to get promoted…"

"Why?"

I hesitated.

"It's for a certain someone." I replied.

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Is that Sir Pheles?"

I jolted up in surprise. "What? No! No,no,no,no,no,no,no! Of course not! Why would I want to get promoted for him?"

"Eight 'no', huh?" He laughed at my flustered face.

"Yukio, Mephisto has nothing to do with this. I mean, yeah, if I can impress him in the process, that would be great-"

"Oh?"

"-But!" I continued, preventing him from making a comment. "It's only to make him stop from treating me like a child. It's in short, to make a point. As I said though, it's not him! The person. But, please ask me no more on that matter."

Yukio complied and stayed silent.

"How's Rin?" I asked after a while. I knew the two brothers were living together and I was glad for that. Though, I was worried at the beginning. Since Yukio and Rin had that fight I was afraid that Yukio would continue to blame Rin for the death of their father. I was really glad when I was proven wrong. The two boys seemed to get along great and the fight only made their bonds stronger.

"He is well. I thinks he is training with Mr Tsubaki at the moment."

"Mr. Tsubaki?" I asked. "The PE teacher?"

"Yeah, him…"

"I like that guy! He's fun!" I giggled at the memory of the funny looking man.

"I guess. But he is so irresponsible." Yukio said serious; referring to the constant abandonment of his students whenever his girlfriends called him. "I wish Sir Pheles would have a talk with him at some point..."

"I don't think Meph-Sir Pheles handles matters like that, Yukio…"I said to him.

"I know, but Rin is a special case isn't he?"

I choose not to reply to that question, as we both knew the answer. Yes. Rin was a special case. He was the son of Satan and Mephisto had taken him under his wing in order to…

*To do what exactly?* A thought crossed my mind.

"I see…"

"What's wrong Ayame?" Yukio asked.

Turning my head to him, I realized I had spoken out loud. But if Yukio knew something about it…?

I looked at Yukio who was gazing at me with a worried look.

"No, it's nothing." I assured him.

I don't believe Mephisto is trusting enough to tell anyone about his plans with Rin. But, I would find out sooner or later… Maybe that's what Arthur meant by…

The bottom line was he was hiding something.

That damn clown…

**So here was Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed! It's a brand new chapter and I would love to have your opinion. Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Next Week we have... l****et's see... *flips papers***

**A brand new chapter too! Which includes some quality time with Mephisto... and a chocolate cake! Look forward to it!**

**Love you everyone!**

**May Jashin bless you all! **


	7. Change of Heart

**Hello again, Minna-san! How are you? I have a small writer's block but it's due to me working. However, I decided to upload Chapter 7. And may I say it's one of my favourite chapters so far. It's pure time with Mephisto. Rather short unfortunately, but still fun.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

The beginning of October was really busy for me and for all the teachers. We had already began the preparations for the examinations of the Pages. There were many barriers we had to put around the camp area the students would go to in a few days. It was a really difficult job, especially if you hadn't done it before. Also, it required the cooperation from most of the staff, especially Meisters like Aria and Tamer.

I had to deal with Igor almost every day, as he was also a Tamer, and a fellow examiner of the test. I thought Igor was negative and unfriendly when I first met him. But now, I think he is much worse. He was uncooperative and rarely helped around and that happened only when Mephisto stepped in. In short, he was one of the reasons of my bad mood and exhaustion these past days.

The tests continued without a brake and I couldn't wait for next week as we would finally get a break. My schedule was so full I couldn't breathe. I was also running to some conferences across the country. There were giving theoretical exams and material recommendations for Meisters who wanted to achieve the 'Upper First Class' title.

The worse thing of all though was that, although everyone seemed busy -and I mean everyone, both students and teachers-, Mephisto was the only one who didn't seem to be troubled at all. And that infuriated me to the core. Not only he was as relaxed as a person can be, but he was calling me to his office, with ridiculous excuses at least once a day.

It was either:

"Ayame-san~ How's Rin doing?"

To which I would reply:

"Mephisto-san he was at your office two hours ago, remember? You scolded him for accidentally breaking that statue of yours in the Music Room…"

Or…

"Ayame-san~ Yukio tells me you and he had a splendid time together yesterday… What exactly did you do~?"

To which I would say irritated:

"Mephisto-san… I don't get why Yukio would tell you that he and I spent the day together-"

"I asked him, that's why~"

"And also, I don't see how what Yukio and I do, would be any of your business…"

The excuse with which he requested my presence three days ago was the following: Apparently a friend of his –didn't know he had one of those- had given him a chocolate cake and he wanted me to try it.

I was more surprised at his request than angry -that he didn't respect the amount of work I had- and I just went along with it. It's a universal fact that Mephisto loves sweet things and never, ever, shares it. So, it really caught me by surprise.

And though I was reluctant at the beginning, he convinced me and I stayed for a while in his office. The cake was delicious and you could taste some vanilla in the chocolate. Mephisto even treated me to some Creamy Sherry. After the third piece and second glass even I felt more happy than usual. Even if I was trying to be wary of him and his sudden act of kindness I couldn't help but relax a bit.

When he wasn't being a giant pain in the ass, it turns out Mephisto was a lot of fun. He told me a couple of dirty jokes that made me almost spill the Sherry out of my nose and he ended up laughing alongside me.

He showed me proudly his vast anime and manga collection, along with some pretty rare 'Honey-Honey sisters' items. Along with a pink Yukata which he proudly wore for my entertainment. We even ended up talking about our favorite anime and when he heard I had watched only five in my entire life he recommended about thirty of them that I should watch.

I tried telling him that I didn't have time for stuff like that and he just patted my head and told me that I should take it easy and not waste life worrying about little stuff.

"I'm not worrying about little stuff! I just have a lot to do!"

"Yes, Yukio mentioned something~", was his reply and I just sighed annoyed.

"Why would Yukio tell you something like this?"

"Because I asked him~" He purred.

"You ask a lot of stuff…"

"I just want to know how you are~"

'You could have asked me!" I complained.

"I do! But, you never tell me anything!" He complained back. "If you were more truthful with me, then I wouldn't have to ask other people~"

I tried changing the subject as he was right, once more. I didn't trust him in general. And how could I? When I've been hearing all these stuff about him? For years! When I'm aware of the fact that he is in charge of Rin and I have no idea what he is going to do with him… And now here I was! In the same room with him. Talking and laughing like we knew each other for a long time.

It felt like someone was mocking me. But since I came here, everyone, Mephisto included, was really great to me and always did their best to make me feel welcome. After that, any efforts of recomposing myself went to hell as I ended up staying with him for almost three hours.

**That's it everyone! Sorry for it being so short. See you next week! Don't forget to reivew!**

**Next Chapter: Memories. Totally new chapter. I had been requested for the protagonist to spend more time with Yukio and make Mephisto jealous! I listened to your request and I've given you Chapter 8! **

**Have a wonderful week!**


	8. Memories

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**Genki desu ka? I hope you are because I decided to upload the next chapter! **

**(yay)**

**And it's a brand new one for those who've read the first edition of this story in the past. So, I won't say anything else... **

**Enjoy!**

Three days had passed since that incident with the cake. Later that night while I was correcting Rin's homework –which deserved much less than the '42' mark I had given him- I caught myself missing Mephisto's company. The man was trouble, sure, but he was fun trouble… While I was in America, I was taught to be fully disciplined and never question my higher ups. From day till night I would study and hang around with fellow exorcists just to study more. 'Fun' wasn't in anyone's dictionary. So, I never had any. Yet, Mephisto had allowed me to have some, without worrying about the consequences. It was like the forbidden fruit I was not allowed to even go near. And I know the higher ups weren't entirely to blame as it was partly my fault as well.

After Shiro's death, I hadn't allowed anyone get to close to me. I was afraid I was going to get hurt again…

I looked at Yukio who had agreed to come to the library and help me with my work, even though he had almost as much as I did.

"Yukio…?", I asked and he took his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"Do you ever have… fun?"

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise. "What kind of question is that? And at a time like this? You want to take a break?"

"No, no!" I answered, "I can still go on."

He let his pen down and fixed his glasses. "Then what's all of a sudden?"

I hesitated, "I am… not sure myself." I admitted.

"It's just… a few days ago… I got a break and had some fun." I told him and felt like a child that did something wrong and had to apologize to her parent.

"That's great, Ayame!" He cheered "I'm really glad you did. I was really worried about you."

"It's just…" I admitted biting my lip. "I neglected work. I was taught never to neglect work. Even when I was little. I always had to study a lot and rarely got out and had fun."

Yukio sighed.

"You changed." He said with sad eyes.

"Huh?"

"Ayame…", he told me and stood up. He came over to my side of the table and sat next to me. "I have no idea what happened to you in those two years. You used to be more relaxed, more-"

"-Fun?", I interrupted him.

He smiled, "Don't take it the wrong way. Everyone's noticing how hard you are working. You mentioned it's for someone. But, is that someone so much worth to you that you neglect your own well-being? Is he that important that he made you forget to enjoy life?"

I frowned at his words. "Yukio, I'm fine. I'm enjoying-"

"-No, you're not." He shook his head, "You think I haven't notice? Even Rin has. You changed and you don't see it."

"I just grew up… That's all…"

Yukio grasped my hand and held it tightly in his palms. "It's not that! I don't know what happened to you, but since you came back you are always… sad. I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid you would get mad at me…"

"Yukio…"

"What can I say…?"

I heard the despair in his voice and I felt horrible for making him worry so much. I opened my mouth to say something… anything… but nothing came out.

"What can I do, Ayame?" he continued and I just stared at the blue orbs that were looking at me with a sad expression.  
>"I want you to be happy… Like when we were little, remember?"<p>

His words made my heart skip a beat. Yes; I did remember.

"It was so nice back then. We were all so carefree. You, me, Rin and Shiro. We were always having fun."

"I'm glad you remember."

"How could I forget?" I felt a slight sting in my eyes and I stopped myself before getting too emotional. Removing my hand from his I straightened my back and tried to control myself. "But, that's in the past. And I have to worry about the future. I have a debt to a certain someone. He saved me, Yukio. And I would never be able to forgive myself unless I repay my debt to him…"

"And when do you think that will happen?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I…I don't know. But, please understand, Yukio…" I stared around at the empty library and I saw the clock on the opposite wall.

12.30

"You can go home if you want to, Yukio."

He shook his head. "I'll stay."

"Thank you…"

**Good bye everyone! For the time being at least. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**I'm waiting for your reviews as always. The next Chapter (Chapter 9) will probably take a bit longer to upload. But I'll try to be quick. The thing is that after reading my past years' work I feel ashamed of myself and my poor grammar. Now, I feel the need to re-read and polish everything.**

**Still if you do not like something I will try my best to hear you out.**

**About the Next Chapter: For those who've read the previous edition of this story it was named: Tired. I had many complaints about that particular chapter and almost completely rewrote it and added more stuff. In any case ... There's lot's of time with Mephisto!**

**Have a great time!**

**Until next week, Minna-san!**

**Hail Jashin!**


	9. Tension

**One more Chapter is ready for everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me lots of time to write it.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the book I was reading and sighed. I was in the Academy's Library, I had no more classes to attend to and I was studying when Yukio walked in. I waved tiredly at him to sit beside me.<p>

"What's up Ayame-san?" He asked, smiling at me.

I put my fingers on my eyes and rubbed them. "I'm exhausted!"

He nodded "I understand. You know, I just returned from Sir Pheles' office and he told me to tell you to rethink about the proposal."

I grunted.

Mephisto was right.

I was wasting time in traffic and it would be better to move; but on the other hand, this clown had always something up on his sleeve.

"Ayame-san? Are you okay?"

I snapped out realizing what he was saying to me "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Yukio." I said standing up, "If you'll excuse me…" I walked to the exit and left the library.

Walking through the many hallways I finally arrived at Mephisto's office. I looked at the huge crimson door in front of me. Knocking thrice I heard Mephisto telling me to enter. I stepped inside. Mephisto was sitting behind his office which if alive would swear at him from the huge amounts of paperwork it had on.

"Mephisto-san…"

"Ayame-san!" he exclaimed looking at me surprised. I know I probably didn't look my best today. I had tried to cover the dark circles under my eyes with make-up but I had the feeling he could see them.

"You don't look too good." He said looking at me with a worried face.

"Yeah, I've been told…"

"You should sit down." He added and he stood up from his chair and with a blink of the eye he was next to me.

I shook my head no. "I just came here to tell you that I'll accept your proposal."

He beamed "That's great news, Ayame-san~"

"I'll start packing today." I said while walking away and grabbed the handle to leave.

Before I could though, I felt two hands hugging my shoulders protectively, guiding me to the nearest couch. Mephisto made me sit down and he soon joined me himself. I looked at him confused.

"Mephisto-san…" I complained "What are you doing? You have work… I have work …I must go!"

He put his finger on my lips to make me be quiet and smiled. "But you are so tired, Ayame-san~ I should at least make you some tea."

I sneered. "I'm fine"

Apparently he didn't listen to a word as in almost two minutes I was drinking tea with him…

I drank a little and let the hot beverage warm me up. Looking outside I saw that it was raining and I felt myself relaxing. Rain always calmed me down.

"Say, Mephisto-san…?"

"Hmmm? What is it Ayame-san?~"

"I still can't believe you gave me a dorm just for myself and for free." I looked him in the eye watching his expressions. "Not only that, but you shared your cake and you let me watch anime with you. Why are you so nice? It creeps me out…"

He pretended to be offended grabbing his chest. "Ayame-san, you hurt my feelings~"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I sometimes don't get you at all." I sighed. "In any case, I do thank you for taking care of me."

He smiled and waved a hand in front him. "No need for such formalities, my dear."

I yawned covering my mouth with a hand.

I heard Mephisto chuckling.

I glared at him. "Don't laugh, I' m tired!" I sighed. "Anyway, I should go"

"Already? You haven't even finished your tea…Do you hate my company, Ayame-san?"

I hesitated as I heard disappointment in his voice.

"I never said that." I replied.

"Oh~ So, you do like spending time with me?"

"I guess so…" I had to be careful with my replies or he would get ideas.

"You 'guess so'?" he asked dryly.

"I…" I wasn't quite sure what to say to him. I did actually enjoy his company as he made me feel relaxed and somewhat… safe. It was however, this feeling of safety that made me wary of him. He was a demon. Of course, that wasn't the only reason I was prejudiced, as Rin was a demon as well and I did trust him. But Mephisto… Though a friend of Shiro, he was manipulative, secretive and eccentric.

"I do enjoy your company." I said firmly and I saw him beaming with happiness. "But, that doesn't mean I trust you." I don't know why I said that to him. Probably to let him know that I wouldn't fall for any of his schemes.

His smile fell and he looked at me frowning.

"Why's that?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Care to share?"

"Don't feel like it." I answered and put my cup down.

"I insist~" he said with a dangerous smile.

*Of course you would…* I thought refusing to look away from his gaze. Though, when I saw him with that smile and heard him speak with that tone I could feel a shiver going down my spine.

"Maybe I will. If you tell me what you have planned for Rin."

I saw his eyes widen for a moment but before I knew it, he was looking at me with a sly expression. His eyes were glowing dangerously. And I could feel a very dark aura around him.

"What do you mean by that, _my dear_?"

I felt like I was entering a mine field. One wrong step and I would blow up into pieces. However, I had come this far and I doubted Mephsito would hurt me.

"I know it was Shiro's wish for Rin to attend this academy. You had however, no obligation taking him, but you did anyway. I understand you two are related but this still doesn't feel like a good reason. Is it because you want to see how far he can go with his… plan? Is it for your own amusement or do you have something else in mind?"

"How perceptive~" his stare was ice cold and sent shivers down my spine. I was this close into giving up and leave his office, but I had to know.

"What do _you _think, my dear?"

I gulped, but I kept my gaze straight. "I want to believe that's just a game for your entertainment and that you simply want to see how far he can go."

He stayed silent for a minute looking at his cup. He seemed to be thinking of something as his expression was serious. When he finally looked at me his eyes were cold and dark.

"Why do you care so much for the boy?"

"Why…"

"It seems Yukio is not enough…" He continued and his cold gaze made me freeze on the spot unable to utter a single word.

He slid towards the other side of the couch where I was sitting. His face merely inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath caressing my face. His emerald eyes were looking straight at mine which at that moment probably looked terrified. I felt like a small animal as his predator was about to devour it. His whole presence at that moment was overwhelming.

"How many men will it take to please you? Ayame-chan~" Using the 'chan' I hated so much, along with that mocking tone, he made me feel small and insignificant under his grant presence.

A switch flipped at my mind -thank God- at that moment and allowed me to speak again.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. "How many times will I have to tell you? We are childhood friends. Rin and Yukio are like brothers to me!" I continued while my voice got louder with each sentence.

"Stop drawing your own conclusions, will you? I told you before: I don't have any romantic interest for neither of them. Not that it should concern you. All I care about is these two boys' safety. And I swear to God Mephisto, if you harm them in any way, you will regret it!"

I found him looking at me wide-eyed, probably not expecting that sudden outburst especially after he had shown me how overwhelming his aura could become. I was actually quite surprised with myself, too. I never expected to start shouting at Mephisto and obviously he thought the same.

The silence that fell afterwards was for a minute or so, but it felt like an hour. I thought of everything I told him some seconds ago and I felt myself blushing when I realized I had called his name without any honorifics. I really hoped he didn't notice.

Mephisto slowly sat straight, his gaze avoiding mine. Taking the cup in his hands he took a sip and he continued staring far away, his mind probably miles away. I averted my eyes away from him and began wondering if I should say something. It's not like I had to apologize to him or anything, but I felt the need to say something.

"I-I should get going…" I said feeling my voice waver and I began standing up.

My words seemed to snap Mephisto out of his trace of thought as he swiftly stretched a hand and grabbed mine firmly.

I looked down at him surprised and waited for an explanation. He seemed quite surprised with himself and let go of my hand. He stood up recomposing himself and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I will have my driver take you to your house…"

I raised an eyebrow at his direction.

"…if that would be okay with you." He continued.

"I appreciate the offer, but you don't have to..."

"It's the least I can do."

Too exhausted to argue, I agreed.

He called his driver and told him to meet me at the entrance.

I felt suddenly very awkward as I was waiting for him to finish the call. I felt even worse when he finished and looked at me.

Unsure of what to do I straightened up and tried to be as professional as possible.

"Thank you for having me. I'm sorry about the trouble."

"No trouble at all my dear~" he smiled and he turned back to the old Mephisto. "Try not to exhaust yourself till the exams."

"Will do."

Feeling my heart pounding in my chest from all the nervousness I turned around and exited his office.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for today everyone! My new semester starts soon and I won't have as much time. I think the next chapter will be published in the beginning of October. Your reviews are always welcome. The fact that you enjoy this story thus far makes me happy and excited to write more. <strong>

**Jaa ne, minna-san!**


	10. Conversations

**Hello everyone! **

**Catgirl here! I'm really sorry for taking so long. I had to take care of some business and they took more time than they should have. Anyway I'll do my best to keep up as I write a lot of stuff at the same time. Please enjoy this chapter.**

November was near and the first crisis with the writing exams had passed already. I had calmed down a bit and was trying to forget the whole incident with Mephisto. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't stop thinking about that dark aura that enveloped him while he was questioning me about Rin. Why was he suddenly so aggressive? And the way he talked … it was so unlike him.

Ever since that incident I was a bit awkward around him and every time we happened to meet in a staff meeting or anywhere else, I would try to act as professionally as possible to cover that awkwardness. I wasn't angry at him. I wasn't even irritated. I guess what I felt the most was… pleased. Because, I was able to get an emotion out of him, even in such an aggressive and surprising way. Mephisto was always so secretive with everyone. I've noticed that since we met, he had shown twice what I believed to be his true feelings.

The first time was when we spent almost three hours together eating that delicious cake, watching anime and in general having fun. The second one was that time in his office.

I knew he was a demon and he meant bad news; but I couldn't help but feel interested. I wanted to know more about him. Wanting to spend more time with him. Though, after the recent events I was slightly unwilling to do so.

Though, that changed about a week after the events of that rainy day. In comparison, today was one of the sunniest days since I've come to Japan and it was the end of October, too.

I was looking at the inside of my new room as I had just brought the last box over. It was … fantastic! I mean double bed, fluffy and stuff, which by the way I loved. Sofas with animal print cushions (not real fur of course) and really soft. The walls were decorated with several nature themed paintings, which I also loved .The bathroom was huge; painted white. There was even a Jacuzzi! I never had one of those!

When I first saw it, I was like a little child: jumping up and down with joy. Running at the bed I screamed and jumped on it hugging tightly the pillows refusing to let go. And I hoped no one was watching me, otherwise I would have a lot of explaining to do. The thing was however, I never had such a big bed. Not that fluffy either.

After some minutes full of joy I remembered who was the one that gave me this room. Realizing something I decided to pay a visit to Mephisto. Looking at my mirror I realized that my clothes were a mess. Grabbing the nearest blouse, which happened to be a 'V' shaped one and some black trousers I wore them and then I used the bronze key to enter the Academy. I knocked his door and when he called I went inside and rushed to where he sat and looked at him up and down carefully.

He gulped and raised his hands in defense. "Now, now Ayame-san~ Why are you looking me like that? Have I done something wrong?~"

After the whole incident, Mephisto was back to normal. It was like nothing ever happened. And if he ever understood how weird I felt at the beginning being around him, he never showed it. So, I wasn't that surprised with his current behavior. I didn't blame him either as I had rushed into his office out of the blue. It was possible I was freaking him out a bit.

I looked at him a bit more and crossed my arms while bending to have direct eye-contact with him "I don't know …you tell me. I just returned from the dorm you gave me…"

"Was there any problem?" He asked.

"No… that's exactly the point… It's perfect actually"

He raised an eyebrow. "So, Ayame-san~ What's wrong?~"

"Mephisto-san, you gave me the room for free… Not only that, it was fully furnished and it's exactly how I would decorate it. Not only it has the necessities, it has some of the most expensive stuff I've seen in a while. So, I'm wondering, why would you give me a fully furnished dorm with all this expensive stuff and how exactly did you know my favorite colors and themes so you would decorate it!"

"Oh ,that~" he snapped his fingers "Well ,my employees convenience is a priority for me ,because it helps the image of the school in general. Besides happy employees make a happy headmaster~"

I sweatdropped *You are _always_ happy Mephisto…*

"As for the how-I-knew-your-taste part…" He grinned slyly "Yukio, helped me a lot with that~"

I raised an eyebrow.

"He is a childhood friend after all isn't he?" Though he was putting a cheerful act, I sensed a hint of coldness at his words, as if he remembered the argument we had a week ago. I doubted he had forgotten about it. His gaze met mine and I immediately turned my attention to some DVD's he had on a desk on my left refusing to look at him.

"In any case…" I said try to change the topic "Thank you. It was very nice of you to… you know… give me that room."

"That's not a problem, my dear." He said happy. And I was relieved to hear his voice going back to normal.

A moment passed in silence as I was trying to figure out a way to excuse myself and leave.

"Want to hang out for a bit~?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at the massive paperwork lying on his desk carelessly and then raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Don't you have work to do?"

"How did you get that idea?" he asked in a shocked tone.

Bending closer to the desk I eyed a sheet of paper that looked familiar. It had the stamp of the Vatican at the bottom and half a dozen signs from the chancellors.

"And from what I can see you didn't do last week's paperwork either, as I remember seeing that document the last time…" Realizing where this sentence was heading I stopped talking and started coughing awkwardly.

"Maybe I can stay for a while…" My eyes met his and I could see he was pleased beyond belief. His smile was even wider than usual and his emerald eyes had 'mischief' written all over them. I felt curious and tried to understand what was with the sudden change of his mood.

A thought crossed my mind as I realized that I was bending over and unintentionally I had given him a prefect view of my cleavage. Standing up like I was hit by an electric shock I felt my face turn fifty shades of red.

"You know what? I-I have to leave after all!"

Without waiting for him to even say anything I turned my back to him and stormed out of his office.

That was almost two weeks ago. I had decided to forgive him and had tried to forget the whole thing. Not that he didn't apologize for staring and also enjoying the view of my half revealed breasts. Although I was irritated I wasn't mad…okay maybe I was a little. But, every time I thought back to his face when he looked at me… with that sly grin. I just felt Goosebumps run up and down my spine.

I shook my head and gazed at my class as slowly each and every one headed home. I had just returned from not-that-tiring lesson with the Pages. Okumura Rin among them. I liked this class. Although, there were aggressive with each other and constantly getting into fights … Well, Suguro and Okumura did. Rin was the naïve and short-tempered one and Suguro -or Bon as his friends called him-,was the strong-willed, but also short-tempered one .Maybe that's why they constantly fought with each other. They were very alike, though no one dared to say that to their faces.

I was sitting on small wall of a fountain inside the school and was looking at them as Shima Renzo, a boy from the same class as Rin who had pink hair was trying to flirt with his classmate Moriyama Shiemi a blonde girl with big green eyes, who was really shy.

I giggled at his efforts. In two days they would go to camp for a weekend and they all seemed really excited about it. Little did they know that their training camp was also their Esquire Exam. Oh, Mephisto enjoyed keeping everyone in the dark just to see their surprised faces when the truth would be revealed.

Suddenly, I heard my mobile ringing and looked at the screen. I had a text.

_Can I see you in my office?~_

_Mephisto~_

I smirked. "Speak of the devil…"

After a couple of minutes I was sitting comfortably on his office's sofa; him sitting on his office's chair looking at me smiling.

His arms were on his desk and his fingers touching each other. "So Ayame-san~ I'll cut to the chase .You are aware that I had taken Satan's offspring under my wing~ I have a big heart after all…"

I coughed mockingly "Really?" I teased. "If I recall you tried to… execute him at first." I crossed my hands and smirked.

He pretended to be offended while standing up and walking to me "It was an order from the Vatican Ayame-san~ You know how much I like the kid~" He continued sitting next to me.

"I thought you preferred not to mix business with personal matters." I grinned while using his exact words from that time. Rin and I talked… a lot.

He smirked slyly and slipped closer to me "You are unfair, Ayame-san~"

I coughed teasingly "So, just to return to our first subject… Yes, I am aware that Rin is Satan's son."

"Good, now Ayame-san~ With the exams being in two days and his probable promotion to an Esquire, the probability of the Vatican discovering my little secret is more probable. When and if that time comes and they happen to interrogate you, I don't want you to get involved. Angel can be very persuasive if he wants to~ When that happens I want you to accuse me. Alright, Ayame-san?"

I looked at him confused "Of course I will. This whole thing was your idea after all. I'm just working here, that's all. I just hope that when that time comes you won't just abandon the boy…"

"Do you think I am that kind of person?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that!"

Giggling I looked at my watch and stood up. "Anyway, I have some paperwork to do before the exam. So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course~"

"See you, Mephisto-san." I said closing his office's door and leaving.

**So, this was it for today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next Chapter will be uploaded between the 15th-20th of the month. It's a rather long chapter (compared to the other ones at least) and we'll finally have some proper 'interaction; with the too. Nothing lemony... yet. :) Can't wait to see you next time.**


	11. Esquire Exams and Pancakes

**Hey guys! Catgirl here!**

**I'm really sorry I took so long. I have to prepare four assignements for next month and I've been swamped. However, I did make this chapter about three times longer than the others as an apology for making you guys wait. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was set. The only I had to do sit down and enjoy the show. Oh, and help the kids if needed. I doubted that as they've been studying hard all this time… most of them at least -*cough* Rin*cough* was sleeping*cough* all the*cough* fucking time…*cough*- .<p>

December was near and it was cold outside but not too cold. I watched the Pages who were trying to understand the situation. Just a few minutes ago Yukio left them in the house knowing that they would have to fight some pretty nasty ghouls.

I was hidden outside the house waiting for the ghoul named Naberius to appear. There were two Naberius in total and we teachers were to evaluate who the students would handle the situation. I had confidence in most of my students; keyword being *most*. I was worried about Shiemi, as she was one of the weakest students, physically and mentally. Her Tamer skills were all right, but she would be useless in offence. She would become an excellent Doctor though. The other person I was worried was the kid named Nemu. He was always so quiet and was always using that pink doll. Though his test scores were great I've never seen him in action.

I focused my eyes on the students who were arguing again. Now that Yukio had left, the lights turned off, leaving the children in complete darkness.

"Let the show begin" I smirked.

Rin and the others were looking confused around, trying to figure out what happened. Their eyes passed through me without seeing me.

I heard a low growl behind me and I turned to see Cerberus, one of my many familiars. He was looking at me with his yellow eyes and sat beside me, probably waiting for the ghoul to appear. We were not to interfere with the Esquire Exams; Mephisto's orders. I patted his head, praising him as he had destroyed the buildings cables as I commanded him.

Cerberus was tall as any normal dog but had three heads, with one pair of yellow eyes each, that could turn red when he was angry. He also could separate, which meant he could become three different dogs. Also, if he wanted – or was commanded- he could became as big as a two floor building. Although intimidating when it came to appearance he was really loyal and he would do anything to protect his master.

I heard a loud thud and I turned my attention back to the room. The ghoul had just threw itself into the room, breaking the door and surprising everyone in the process. The most surprised of all was Shima who was trying to find the lights and opened the door, just to find Naberius. I couldn't help but let a giggle at their expression. The training camp had started and the Esquire Exams had started along with that… unbeknownst to the students of course. Mephisto thought it would be more fun this way. I looked at the inside the window and I saw Shima down to the floor a little wounded, while Bon and Konekomaru had started praying. Izumo had summoned her familiars, two white foxes and ordered them to attack the demon who now had separated and threw miasma to everyone.

Rin made one of the two Naberius follow him outside so as to defeat him using the Blue Flames while the second one stayed with the others who had now the upper hand. Well… Whatever Mephisto thought, the Pages sure didn't look like they had any fun at all…

"Quite a show right, guys?" Cerberus growled while Cameo said to my head: "_Yes, but Ayame don't let your guard down, even though it will be over soon enough…_"

I sighed. "I know that, Cameo" I whispered back to him. Cameo was my other summoning. He was a chameleon. Most of the time I used him as a spy but he could also "spread" his ability making a small area invisible; he could talk to demons or humans if they were within this area. That's the reason none of my students could see me, even though I was looking directly at them from a big window. Me, Cameo and Cerberus were looking the scene unfolding in front of us in amusement.

Rin was out my sight. Bon and Konekomaru kept praying and Moriyama had just fainted. I knew Naberius wouldn't kill them and that was the only reason that I didn't just slay the damn thing right there. I never trusted ghouls. They were very sly and they would betray you, anytime given.

After a couple of minutes I saw the lights turn on. Bon had just defeated the Naberius and I saw a very happy and cheerful Rin walk in the room with his sword in one hand. Sighing in relief I waited for a signal for me to enter. But, it was too early, yet.

Before I could blink I saw Bon tackle Rin with more force than he should have, sending him flying to the wall. He was really mad and was scolding him because he had left them and went to play hero again.

I sweatdropped … That's Rin for you. But, on the other hand the other students weren't allowed to see Rin flames as his connection with Satan would be revealed.

Yukio and Igor walked in the room checking the surroundings. Rin was looking really irritated with Igor –not that I blame him-. Pointing his finger at him, Rin started saying something, but before he could finish a foot kicked him on the head and sent him rolling on the floor.

Mephisto, stood there, cheerful as always and started congratulating them, explaining that the training camp was also the Esquire Exam. The students stood there with their moths hanging open. I will never forget their surprised faces that still have me laughing.

He gave the signal for the teachers to come in. I thanked my familiars and sent them back. Opening the window, I jumped in the room and I saw a wide-eyed Rin staring at me. I watched as all the other teachers started to appear. Some from the closet, another one from trapdoor on the wooden floor and others from the ceiling.

I giggled watching the Pages' faces looking around startled.

"So~" Mephisto started again. "The teachers watched you closely and they'll write a report to me. I will choose who is going pass and who will not. I will give the results in the next two days. That's all. Dismissed!"

I started giving instructions to the other Doctors in the room. Almost everyone was a little wounded. We wouldn't have too much work to do. When everyone had something to do I treated Shiemi's wounds, as she was in worse state than everyone else.

No matter how busy I was however, I didn't miss Mephisto's eyes following me around.

- After two days -

"Eins, Zwei, Drei~ Well done, you all passed, Esquires~" Mephisto cheered and I saw confetti fall from the wall. Everyone started screaming happily thanks to the unexpected outcome.

"Where the fuck did all the confetti come from?" I whispered as I was trying to find the source.

I heard Rin cheering happily and turned my attention to him, smiling along. Going to Mephisto's side and whispered. "Mephisto, don't you think we should celebrate?"

Mephisto went wide-eyed and then smirked at me, "Oh, Ayame-san, I knew I would start to grow on you~" He purred.

Smacking him on the head I whispered back with as much seriousness as I could muster, "That's not what I meant you idiot! Treat the kids, they deserve it."

"Of course, I knew that~" He said and started laughing idiotically.

I rolled my eyes whispering, "For crying out loud, Mephisto!"

"Everyone~" he raised his hands to gather everyone's attention, "to celebrate I'll treat you to … PANCAKES!"

"Why not barbeque?" Rin complained.

After a while we were outside enjoying the sunny day.. I was preparing some of the pancakes and then serving them to the children while Yukio was talking to Mephisto who was sitting further away.

The kids were eating happily talking sometimes with each other and sometimes they were asking me questions about ranks, demons and combat styles. I was happy to answer them.

I brought some lemonade out of the mini fridge we brought with us and poured to the children's glasses. Turning to face towards the two men I wondered if Yukio was thirsty.

"Yukio" I called to him "Do you want some lemonade?"

"Y-yes!" he smiled and came inside, sitting to the seat left of me. We started talking about our Esquire Exam while the students were discussing their own affairs. Suddenly Rin said out loud "This pancake is great!" which caused a rather funny reaction from Mephisto.

"W-wait a minute!" Screamed the principal, dashing with light speed to where we were sitting and sat to my right, trying to get his share of pancakes before Rin could eat them all.

I took a lemon flavored one and added some cinnamon "That's so great~" I purred tasting my pancake.

"Ayame-san likes lemon flavored things, isn't that right?" Yukio smiled.

I nodded "Sour or spicy foods are my favorite" I said taking another bite.

"Is that so Ayame-san?" I heard Mephisto saying "Will you share a bite with me?" he whispered to my ear, making me shiver.

"There is another one over there Mephisto, leave mine alone!" I whispered angrily to him.

"Oh, that's great!" Rin said taking the pancake.

"Wait! That's one of my top three favorite flavored pancakes~" Mephisto complained with tears escaping his eyes.

Not that Rin cared, he ate it with an evil smile saying that whoever comes first is served first.

Mephisto started sniffing looking at me with teary eyes.

I growled. "What do you want me to do, Mephisto-san? He's right after all! Plus, when it comes to food… you shouldn't be distracted. Or you'll have it stolen."

Mephisto came closer and said with shaking voice: "Not only Mister Okumura is extremely mean to me, but even you refuse to share some of that pancake with me… Oh~ what did I do to deserve that?"

I looked at his puppy eyes and sighed. Well, I guess I could share some with him… He had be kind to me after all.

"If it will make you stop whining…" I whispered to him and gave him my plate. He took it, but with a sly smile looked at my fork.

"Don't push it…" I warned him.

"Worth a try…" He replied, taking his own fork and tasting it.

"So?" I said leaning closer "Was it tasty?"

"Well, though I do prefer sweet things, tasting something Ayame-san likes feels so much better~" He whispered and licked his lips leering at me.

I couldn't help but shiver with the way his tongue touched his lips… so vulgarly.

Trying to shake a really weird feeling that had resided in my chest and made my mind a bit fuzzy, I focused my attention on the pancake.

"Can I have it back now?" I said and I noticed my voice was shaky. I tried grabbing the plate with the half eaten pancake from him, only he stood up and started running around the table making me also stand up and chase him, screaming to him to come back.

Rin started making fun of me and I smacked his head while running around making him growl. Mephisto saw this as a chance to get away.

He run away from table and I followed him running. No matter how fast I was, he was a demon and he gave me the slip, turning here and there and before I knew it I was in a small grove, far away from where the others were.

"Mephisto, I'll kill you!" I shouted trying to find where he was.

"You are mean Ayame-san~" I heard him talking, I looked up to see him sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Come down, right now!" I said angrily pointing to the ground.

He pretended he was thinking about it and then shook his head, "No~"

"Mephisto…" I warned.

"No."

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"I like it up here."

"Bring your ass down, so I can kick it!"

"My, my~" He purred and took a bite out of my pancake. "You have quite a mouth Ayame-san." His eyes gazed at my direction, piercing me with their intent staring making me understand his innuendo.

I started hitting my foot to the ground begging my face not to be as red as I thought it was. How… How could he say stuff like that? And out of the blue… That clown! How he dared tease me like that!

"But if you come up here… I might let you have a taste…~"

I looked at him feeling my face getting even hotter as my mind blurred with huge amounts of stuff I should not be thinking about that sly demon.

"…of the pancake, of course~" he continued and let a chuckle at my flustered face.

Trying to ignore his teasing I jumped up the tree and reached the branch he was sitting at. Sitting next to him I started thinking of what he said just a few moments ago and I felt my heart thump in my chest. How could a few words have that effect on me?

Yet, here I was stealing quick glances at the man who well… was devouring my pancake… I really had no idea what to think of all the innuendo's he's been letting on for a while. Was it teasing? Just to wind me up? Or… did he actually mean them?

"Ayame-san?"

Snapping out of my trace of thought who was looking at me and leaning closer by the second.

"Y-Yes?"

"You've been staring at me for quite a while~" he said with a sly smile. "Am I that irresistible?"

His face inches away came a bit closer. Feeling mine heating up for what felt like the millionth time today I put my hand on his face and pushed it away.

"Don't flatter yourself."

He chuckled and removed his head from my hand.

"Here~" he said and pushed the plate towards me.

I looked at the sad remains of my pancake and sighed.

"You have the rest."

"Well, then…" he said and devoured it immediately.

"Stealing a girl's pancake, running away with it and then tease her like that…" I raised an eyebrow at his direction. "… and you call yourself a gentleman."

He let out a laugh. "I can't help it, Ayame-san. You're so much fun when teased! Your reactions are the best!"

I scowled at him, feeling a heavy weight in my heart. So, he was just goofing around after all… I suspected that much from the beginning… but, why did I feel so disappointed? I never really hoped for anything to happen between him and me.

That good-for-nothing, goofy, sly, manipulative, fun, charming…

…

My eyes widened in surprise and my heart began beating uncontrollably inside my chest.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

I heard Mephisto's voice and I turned my head to see him looking at me with concern. My mind went blank and I just stood there staring at him. Frightened he would see what was in my head I urged my brain to say something… anything!

"We should get going! The others… Rin and Yukio are going to be worried…"

Before I could give him the chance to say anything I jumped down to the ground intending to head back as quickly as possible. If I made it back without making eye contact with him I would manage not to panic. Looking straight I sped up my pace. If I was in a place with people I would be able to relax! But while I was alone with him the possibility of me revealing my newfound feelings towards him increased by the second. And if he found out he would laugh at me and then reject me.

A hand suddenly stopped my escape. It had a strong grip on my right shoulder, but I had to leave. The more I struggled though, the tighter the grip became.

"Wait!"

"NO!"

"Ayame!" His voice echoed through the grove and everything seemed to stop moving. The use of my name without any honorifics made my body freeze and I stopped struggling.

The pressure of his grip loosened but remained firm and he spun me around pushing me against a tree.

He looked at me and I've never seen him looking at me so serious. His eyes were fixed at mine and I felt like he was searching deep into my soul for anything that would help him get a grasp of the situation. I turned my face away, scared that my emotions would betray me and reveal my secret. But he didn't let me. His other hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. And when I saw his face so serious and so close to mine I felt that his emerald orbs never looked as beautiful yet terrifying as they did right now.

His eyes suddenly glowed with understanding and my body froze. His smirk came back and I've never seen him look as happy as he did at that moment.

I couldn't breathe. It was physically impossible. My heart had just stopped beating and I felt my blood freeze.

He would laugh at me. He would reject me and the mock me! And I deserved it. I was foolish enough to develop feelings for a demon! What a fitting punishment…

In a desperate attempt to escape I tried to push away his hand that had me trapped. My efforts were futile though. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

Before I knew it something warm covered my mouth; it was after a couple of seconds I realized it was his lips. He… He was kissing me! Mephisto, was kissing me!

His lips were softer than anything I would've imagined. Slightly cold, but maybe due to the fact that I felt too hot. His lips were moving against mine with a hunger I've never experienced before and it took me a while to surpass the initial shock and kiss him back. I didn't have much experience before as I've only kissed one guy before Mephisto. My ex-boyfriend whom with I broke up after three months.

I was melting into the kiss when I felt something warm embrace gently my form. His hands were hugging me and slightly pressing me against him. I placed my one hand around his waist bringing me even closer to him and with the other I pressed his head forward and met his lips with more force than before. Taking the hint, he stopped being gentle and wrapped around me with more force as he hungrily ravished my lips. His tongue soon joined in and I felt it caressing my lower lip. My body trembled with excitement and not wanting to tease him as he would get his way either way I let him.

Experienced as he obviously was, he let his tongue work miracles in my mouth as it licked and played around in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan at this wonderful sensation. Not only he was the greatest kisser I've made out with, he was excellent at using his hands. They were everywhere and touching my body leaving hot delightful traces after them.

Realizing what I was doing, enjoyable as it was I had to ask him a few stuff. Was it just another of his tricks? Was he going to use me and then…

He took his mouth away from mine. Catching my breath I opened my mouth to ask him. Before I had the chance however, his lips connected with the side of my neck and I found myself moaning at the sudden warmth.

The only thing that could leave my mouth were moans and gasps as he moved his lips at the crook of my neck slowly and teasingly. Forcefully he found my spot and sucked at it. Licking, biting. He did whatever he could to leave his mark.

I heard my lips moan his name repeatedly. My mind had gone completely blank. The previous inquiries seemed absolutely meaningless at this point. His lips, still connected to my neck, gently caressed my flesh as they began going upwards. They soon connected with my ear teasingly licking the shell. Then biting. Licking. Again and again.

If his work on my neck hadn't excited me a lot, this was more than enough. I loved this feeling. These goosebumps all around my body caused by the man I cared most about. His hot breath was tickling my ear and my legs trembled and I was scared my body was going to crumble but his hand had a strong grip over me.

Kissing me one more time he slowly withdrew and I looked in excitement as I saw him quite breathless too. I doubted he was as much as I was.

"Me-Mephisto…"

"Yes, my dear?"

My mouth opened trying to voice my concerns, my mind however was still a bit blurry and my body rather excited.

"N-nothing…" I said shifting my eyes to the ground.

Mephisto didn't say anything. Instead he cupped my cheek and kissed me one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Before leaving, here is something I wanted to ask you. With Halloween coming up, would you like me to write a Special Chapter for Haloween? If I have more positive than negative comments suggesting it, I'll do it. Also, are you interested in Christmas Specials?<strong>

**Please tell me in the comments and I'll try my best!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up. I'll try not to take too long. **

**Until next time guys! Love ya all! **


	12. Clown of Chaos

**Hi everyone! Catgirl here.**

**First of all, thank you sooooo much for coninuing to support my stories. I know I have stopped updating every week like I did in summer but my free time is limited. I'll be more free during Christmas vacation and will be uploading more chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

Grabbing my notes for today's class I exited my room and headed for the main Campus of True Cross Academy. The day was absolutely beautiful. It made me kind of happy that it wasn't raining on my birthday. Not that I particularly cared. Every year, I would spend the third of December as any other day.

Since I was young my parents didn't really celebrated my birthday. My father never cared and my mother couldn't afford to buy me presents. She always apologized, though I insisted it was okay.

I think the first time I celebrated my birthday properly was with Shiro. He bought me my first gift. It was an amazing collection of manga I enjoyed back then. I still read it once in a while. We would sit a table and they would wish me Happy Birthday. It was just Shiro, Yukio, Rin and I. After I left the monastery I was busy moving from house to house and trying to pass the Exorcists exams and didn't really have the time.

That was pretty much what I was thinking when I walked into the class today. I had already told Yukio and Rin that nobody needed to know about today. What was the reason anyway? I was going to have a quiet day with no drama. That was the plan anyway…

I greeted the children and then started the lesson. It went quite smooth as the Esquire Exams had passed and they were more relaxed. We mostly discussed about the use of Holy Water to higher level demons and the proper medicine we needed when fighting one.

Taking my eyes off the textbook I noticed Rin looking at me with puppy eyes, trying to find a way to distract me and cause some sort of distraction during class. I glared at him, making him understand that he was not to tell anyone about my birthday. I loved Rin a lot, but all I wanted today was to complete my class in peace, go home, have a cup of tea and relax before start studying.

"The wound caused by a ghoul is most dangerous. Why is that? What are the effects? I want you to write your answer in a sheet of paper and hand it to me by Fr…"

"Happy Birthday Ayame-san!~" Mephisto announced loudly bursting through the door. Hopping inside he threw his arms up in the air making confetti appear out of nowhere.

Forgetting for a second my class I turned around. I shrieked, "Mephisto! What the hell are you doing?"

"Hana-sensei… Today is your birthday?" Bon said surprised.

_Shit._

I gave Rin a warning glare as I turned my face to Bon, planning to deny the whole thing but…

"Really?" Shima asked and stood up excited.

_Oh, dear lord…_

Rin mimicked Shima and jumped off his seat, completely forgetting his promise to me of not speaking about my birthday. "Yes, yes today is her birthday, she just doesn't anyone to know, really. Please don't worry Ayame… I mean Hana-sensei, I've baked a cake for this occasion anyway. Oh! Now that everyone knows, we could organize a small party!"

"No, you are certainly not!" I yelled smacking his head down to the desk. "Are you crazy or something? I told you not to say anything about this!"

"Actually, the principal mentioned it first." I heard Kamiki's emotionless voice stating from behind me.

"Oh, that is so wonderful!" Shiemi said, her eyes glowing.

"No, it's really not, Miss Moriyama…" I said facepalming.

"But Ayam… I mean Hana-sensei!"

"Rin! I said no! Please focus on your studies and stop thinking about parties!"

"But, it's your birthday…" he complained. "Oh, I know. Let me get you something! Is there something you want?"

"Yes! I want you to focus on your studies!"

"You are as nerdy as Four-eyes!"

"She's a bit, isn't she?" Mephisto added pleasantly from the door.

"Oh, Rin you were saying something about throwing a party? Count me in." Shima threw himself to Rin's side. And just like that the class became really loud with Rin discussing ideas for presents with the other boys, the girls talking about dresses one could wear on their birthday and Mephisto standing near the door, marveling the chaos.

Feeling my eye twitch with irritation I decided to put my foot down. "Okay, that's enough! Everyone calm down. Instead of focusing on parties, focus on your studies. Rin, I want to see you after class. And Mephisto, stop barging into people's classrooms!"

There was some complaining but the class quieted down almost immediately. Remembering something I turned my attention to Mephisto who was looking at me smirking.

"And seriously, where does all this fucking confetti come from?"

The bell rang, stopping him from giving me an answer.

"Thank god!" I sighed. "Everybody out! Now!"

I watched my students leave the classroom while Rin approached me with a frown on his face. I wanted to ignore –for the time being at least- the two meter man that had entered my classroom and disturbed it. However, he walked towards my desk ignoring the fact that I wanted to talk to Rin.

Sighing in exhaustion I turned to Rin. "Rin can you please meet me in an hour? You can come to my house."

The boy raised an eyebrow but he didn't argue and exited the class.

When he left I and turned my attention to the loud headmaster.

"You really do bring chaos everywhere you go, Mephisto-san!"

He smiled slyly "I am a demon after all, Ayame~"

I shook my head and continued putting my papers back in my bag.

Suddenly, I felt two arms embrace my waist from behind, pressing me to a warm body. I gasped in surprise and turned my head to see him looking at me mischievously.

"Also, what is with the formal tone? It's just the two of us~"

Gulping I felt my cheeks heat up as my heart started beating faster. I stayed quiet, enjoying his presence.

"Ayame, why didn't you want anyone to know about today?" He whispered in my ear and pressed me closer to his body. "I thought humans celebrated the day of their birth."

"I just don't think it's a big deal, that's all." I said turning my head the other way to hide my blush from him. Images from the last time we were that close flooded my head and my cheeks burned with embarrassment even more.

"But, I really want to celebrate your birthday Ayame~"

I turned around to look at him. "Then buy a bottle of champagne and get drunk…" I teased poking him in the chest. I imagined a totally drunk Mephisto and almost laughed. If Mephisto in his "sane" state could cause that much chaos, I really didn't want to imagine him act under the influence of alcohol.

"But I wanted to celebrate with you~" he purred in my ear.

My stomach ached in anticipation and happiness.

"And what did you have in mind?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"How about a date?" He asked like he was inquiring for the weather.

My eyes widened. Mephisto… was asking me out? Maybe he was drunk after all.

"So~" he looked at me slyly.

I wasn't sure what to think. After the exam we hadn't talk about what had happened in the grove. Hell, we had hardly talked at all. That didn't mean though, I hadn't thought about it. I was still unsure about his true intentions as Mephisto was a demon. I kept wondering if he just wanted to pass the time. However, I wasn't going to pass up a chance like that. So, I accepted.

He smiled brightly at me and before I knew it I was shoved back with my back pressed against the wall and Mephisto's lips hungrily kissing mine.

Shocked at first I gasped letting his tongue slid to my mouth licking and exploring every part of it. I moaned at this sensation and pressed his head closer to mine to have better access. I licked his tongue with mine making him smirk.

I don't know for how long we were kissing but at some point that damn bell rang making me realize where I was and what I was doing. Mephisto growled in annoyance and withdraw. Before separating I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, relaxing.

**Next Chapter will be published after the 13th of December. (Which is when my holiday starts)**

**I had requests for a christmas SPECIAL and if you continue wanting one I will make one (or two depending how many of you want that). Love you guys so much. **

**And a special thanks to ****_FreeGal28_**** for the lovely PM.**


	13. A chat with Rin

**Sorry for the relatively short chapter and even more sorry for not uploading for so long. As I have said before I have so much stuff to do and I need a break once in a while. I feel so guilty when I promise you a chapter and then don't upload it for a while :(**

**I'll try and update soon. Christmas day to be exact. I have promised a special and I intend to write. Though, I never wrote a special before. So, I was thinking: Should it be like an anime OVA? Like an extra chapter just for fun? For example: Characters on their Christmas day? Or do you want something else? I'm waiting for your reviews.**

After my little make out session with Mephisto had come to an end - due to the annoying bell- I had hurried back to my quarters and started grading the homework I had the students prepare last week. Rin would come in about forty minutes and Mephisto had asked me to meet him at ten. Three hours from now. Without me noticing, a smile formed on my face and I accidentally began daydreaming.

_I got a date! With Mephisto!_

I shook my head from side to side. No! It was no time to get distracted. I had work to do. Without second thought I started picking up the quizzes and marking them. A few minutes passed when I found out that Rin had once again disappointed me. His work didn't capture the essence of the questions I had asked, it was flat and he didn't use any examples. A strict marker would have probably given him a , he had improved since his last assignment and I had to cut him some slack. He was having extra training to retain his blue flames. I decided to give him a 48 in order to encourage him to pass next time.

While grading Bon's –he got a 98- I got a phone call. Still admiring Bon's skills I answered the phone without checking the caller.

A smooth male voice I knew too well answered back.

"Hello, Ayame. It's me."

I felt my blood freeze as the pen escaped my fingers and fell on the floor.

When Rin finally arrived at my house, I had forgotten all about the homework that was waiting in a pile next to me. I was miles away and Rin's voice snapped me out of it.

"How did you get in?" I asked feeling my mouth dry.

He looked surprised at me and he brought a pair of bronze keys in front of my face.

"You gave me a copy of your keys months ago." He lowered his hand looking worried at me. "Ayame, are you okay?"

My mind switched off for a second. When I realized what was happening I stood up and informed Rin I would prepare some tea for him. He thanked me, surprised.

It didn't take me more than five minutes to boil the water and serve the tea, but it was more than enough for me to gather my thoughts and decide what I was going to tell Rin. This call had changed everything. I knew that I would have to talk to him at some point, but I never thought it was going to be so soon. It hadn't been even three months since I started working in the True Cross Academy after all.

I tried stopping my hands from shaking as I brought the teapot with the cup back to the boy. Rin's eyes hadn't left my side since he arrived. I could sense his worry.

Steadily, I put the tray in front of Rin and sat next to him. Serving him the tea I started thinking how I should start.

I sighed and gazed at the boy.

"Rin…"

Rin wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking intently at the sheet of paper on top of my desk. I had forgotten to put that away!

His gaze shifted from the sheet to me and I could almost see little starts glowing in his eyes.

"You… You gave me a 48?"

"Well, I…"

The boy literally jumped to where I was sitting and the next thing I knew was that I was being struggled into a very tight embrace.

"Oh… Thank you, thank you, thank you! You really are the best! How could I have ever doubted you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"What do you mean you had…"

"Oh, nothing!" He said, shaking his hands frantically in front of my face. "A figure of speech. You know…"

"Rin…"

"Did Bon do well? Of course he did. But, don't worry I'll surpass that little know-it-all…"

"Rin."

"How did Shiemi do? I know she has problems with naming the different plants, but it's not really her fault."

"Rin!" I said raising my voice. He stopped talking immediately and looked at me surprised.

"About today…" I continued.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I somehow offended you in class, Ayame. But, all I wanted was to celebrate your birthday. You know… like we used to."

My chest filled with happiness at his words.

"My days with you, Yukio and Shiro were the best I ever had. I hope you know that."

Rin's eyes glowed with excitement. "Is that true?" His mood though changed back and I saw a frown residing in his face one more time. "Then why do you look so gloomy?"

I felt the cup burning my hands as I squeezed it harder than I was supposed to. I released it immediately frowning at my palms.

"I noticed since I entered. You look pale, Ayame."

I sighed defeated.

"Rin, I received a call today."

"A call?"

I nodded. "I didn't intend to tell you so soon. But I guess I'm running out of time."

Rin gulped. "Ayame, you are worrying me. What is it?"

"It's a long story. But the time has come for me to tell you. I'd prefer if Yukio was here, too. However, he is not as involved as you are. I'll have a talk to him another time. Talking to you is the most urgent matter right now. So, listen and listen well. Because I have a da… a meeting in a few hours and missing it would make someone very suspicious."

**Next Chapter will be published on Christmas day.**

**Yay! I hope you like it**

**P.S. Thank you,****Lunaconspiracy365,****for telling about the problem. I hope this fixed it.**


	14. X-MAS Special: Cakes and Angels

**Hi everyone and**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Oh, I'm sooooo happy. I love, no, I adore Christmas. It's the best time of the year and I love it. I hope you all have a wonderful day filled with love and presents.**

**The chapter for today is ready and I hope you like it. The story in this chapter is taking place a week or two before christmas. It's after the previous chapter, but because it is a special I will go back to the original story afterwards. The sotry is NOT influenced by this, though it might get referenced at some point.**

Rin's eyes were glued to mine as he was obviously trying to get my praise. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. My gaze fell to the side, only to cause me to sigh in exasperation and then back to Rin, only to avoid his intense staring and look again to the side. It was an endless cycle. Someone had to tell him, but I didn't feel like it at all.

As I Yukio was just a few meters away correcting the decorations, I decided he was the last hope I have.

"Yukio!" I yelled.

His head turned around in haste, and his eyes clouded in concern. "Yes, Ayame?"

"Could you please help me?"

He carefully placed the last bit of the paper decorations on the ground and then walked calmly to my side. His gaze followed mine and paused on the object I was so concerned about. Then he looked back at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?"

My mouth fell wide open at his response. "You mean you don't know?" I asked as I fell more surprised than ever. Surely, Yukio should have known. "You don't notice anything strange with this whole situation?"

"I'm afraid I will have to say I am not." He replied and gave his brother a quick glance full of worry.

I sighed irritated. "Let's make a sum up of the situation, shall we?" I leaned towards my wall.

"We agreed to decorate the house as Christmas is in two weeks. So far, so good."

Both boys nodded in unison.

"Yukio started with the various decorations that had to be in a certain fashion and Rin went to the kitchen to work on something."

They nodded again.

"And I thought he was putting on decorations on the kitchen. But when you came out of it, you had a cake – that I have no idea how you made since I don't buy sugar crafting materials and I don't own the materials needed-. In any case when you came out with this, I decided not you ask you how…"

I took a deep breath.

"…but why, did you bake a Christmas cake, with my name on top of it? It's not Christmas, it's not my birthday either; so, what's the deal."

"Christmas cake?" Rin asked tilting his head.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Ayame." Yukio smiled. "That is a birthday cake. And I think Rin made it because you were so busy with your work before, that you didn't have time to enjoy your birthday."

We stayed in silence as I was trying to comprehend what they were saying. My mouth had fell open and I couldn't be bothered to close it. I didn't have anything to say to that statement and my mind had just gone blank. After, a few seconds passed I closed my moth and I quietly exited the living room and entered my kitchen. I opened a wooden drawer on top of the oven and after a small search I found the book I was looking for. I went back to the living room where the two brothers where waiting for me. I found the page I was looking for and gave them the book.

The looked at it and read the page. I stayed silent while the two boys realized what had happened. And when they finally took their eyes off the book I knew they had understood.

"You see?" I asked.

"Who knew…" Yukio said while scratching his head. "I guess people learn something knew every day." He continued.

_Actually, you two brothers are the only ones that got wrong something so simple. _I thought and smiled at them.

"So, you mean…" Rin asked; just realizing that his world had just changed. "…that a birthday cake and a Christmas cake are two different things?!"

"Right you are!" I agreed and eyed the three-floor cake with the sugar coat and miniature of Santa Clause.

Rin and Yukio had turned to one another as they finally realized that everything they thought about birthday cakes was a horrible lie. I knew why they had trouble telling one from the other. Both Yukio and Rin had their birthday on the 27th of December. So, Shiro had decided to combine the celebration of the Christmas day with the celebration of their birthday. As a result, Rin was taught to make a Christmas cake for their birthday.

"Okay, guys. I think you got it. Rin thank you, so much for your effort. I will be more than happy to taste the cake. But, from now on please don't confuse the two of them, all right?"

The boy smiled at me with a blush on his face, "Sure thing, Ayame."

"Good boy." I said as I patted his head.

"Did someone said something about a cake?" A familiar voice came from the corner and we all turned surprised to see none other than Mephisto coming out of a pink door on the back of the room.

"How is everyone?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"Sir Pheles? What are you doing here?" Yukio asked shocked. I guess he didn't expect the principal of the most prestigious Academy in Japan to drop by. I one the other hand, wasn't that surprised. Visits like that were so common I could pretty much predict them by now.

"I simply came to see if I can help with the Christmas preparations!"

"_You _came to help with one of the biggest events celebrating the birth of Christ?" I asked and raised an eyebrow "Are you high?". I saw the two brothers cringe at my words and they immediately excused themselves and hid in the kitchen as –they claimed- they needed to continue putting up some decorations on the walls.

"It is one of the biggest celebrations in the history of mankind, my dear!" The headmaster argued.

"Don't exaggerate…"

"That's not an exaggeration~" He continued and he raised a finger towards my direction. "Plus, I'm sure you know already but Christmas didn't originally celebrate the birth of Jesus… As in the beginning it was supposed to celebrate-"

"You came for the cake haven't you?" I sighed in irritation. "If I stuff some in your face will you shut it and leave?"

"You can be so cruel, dear Ayame~" He pouted and he came closer. His fingers gently caressed a piece of my hair as he tucked it neatly behind my left ear. My eyes followed his actions and I felt my heart race.

"By the way Mephisto, there was a question I wanted to ask you for a while now…" I said, as I started playing with his dotted tie, my eyes locking with his.

"Yes, my dear…?" He asked, coming closer.

I broke our eye contact to look behind him. "What is a huge pink door, with white and purple glitter that dirties my floor, doing in my room?"

Surprised, he looked behind him and I saw his eyes widen. "Oh, that… I forgot that was there." He snapped his fingers, causing the door along with the glitter that had spread on my floor to disappear. "Sorry for that."

I heard footsteps from behind me and I turned to see the Okumura brothers coming out of the kitchen. "I think we are done with the kitchen!" Yukio said swiping his hands on his shirt.

"Thank you for that guys!" I said turning towards them. "I'm actually thinking of decorating the tree now. I've already put the lights on and I just need gold and red coloured balls to go on."

Mephisto smirked and opened his mouth to say something. I reacted fast and covered it with my hand to prevent him from talking as I was afraid he was going to say something perverse.

"One word from you Mephisto-san and I'll kick you out."

The colourful principal raised his hands in surrender and I let my hand fall. "All right, all right~"

With a click of his fingers the tree was ready. It was impressive as the balls were perfectly placed and it looked wonderfully neat. Even I wouldn't have done it better.

"Great job, Mephisto." Looking at the top of the tree however, I saw that instead of a star he had placed a little angel.

"Um, why did you put an angel?"

Mephisto raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. Yes. Well, it just I prefer the star. I had it ready, too." I pointed at one of the boxes where a shiny, golden star was lying on top.

"I thought the angel would suit it much better. I've been around longer and I know a few things about decoration."

I felt a slight irritation at his remark. There he was, treating me like a child again. Not to mention, this was my Christmas tree and I could decorated it however I saw fit.

"No offence, Mephisto-san…" I said dryly. "But, it is customary for a star to be put on top of the tree. It symbolizes the same star that-"

"But, the angel is more festive!" He complained.

I chuckled. "Nothing more festive than an angel with a tree stuck in his ass…" I commented folding my arms in front me.

"The angel is a sacred symbol that-"

"Oh, so you like sacred symbols? That's quite unnatural." I said and leaned towards him.

"No, it's not!" He answered while putting his hands on his waist.

"Yes, it is! The star is better. I don't remember seeing an angel on top of a tree while in America."

"But, still the angel…"

"No, the star…"

"The angel!"

"The star!"

"The angel!"

"The star!"

"The angel!"

"The star!"

"The angel!"

"Guys!" Yukio interrupted. I had totally forgotten about him and Rin. I was caught up to the current debate and didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. "They are both really…"

Irritated Mephisto and I turned to Yukio and glared daggers at him. "No one asked you!"

"But, guys…" Yukio looked as if he was ready to cry.

I turned to Mephisto and breathed out. He was looking pretty intense too and I think almost a minute passed before we felt kind of better. When I finally spoke up, my voice had its normal, pleasant tone. "Would you like me to prepare some tea while I explain to you why the star is so much better?" I suggested.

He smiled pleasantly. "Certainly, my dear~"

We both headed for the kitchen while Yukio and Rin just stared at us, wide eyed and silent.

"Although, you will soon find out that I was right all along and that the angel is a much better choice~" Mephisto continued.

**So? What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Don't forget to tell me in the comments. As I've said, I've never wrote a special before, so I am not completely sure if I did it correctly.**

**And yes, the cake idea is from a filler episode in the series. I tried to change it a bit though. It was a fun idea.**

**You guys are awesome and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Day!**


End file.
